Julia's Adventures
by Son Lucas
Summary: This is the journey of a five year old girl name Julia who started her Pokemon Journey through the Johto and Kanto region. She well meet new people and Pokemon, do a lot of fun activities and handle Team Rocket to completely take over Johto.


**Hello everyone, this is Son Lucas and I am now here to start a new Pokemon story that will not follow my Pokemon. Instead we will follow a girl named Julia, who decides to travel through Johto all by herself and have so many adventures with her team. So without any delay, Let's get star-**

Julia: Hey, hurry up, I can't wait to leave my man-

 **Ahahahaah, No Spoilers! Ok ok, I was already about to begin until you interrupted me**

Julia: Sorry Lucas

 ***Sigh* well anyway enjoy the story**

 **Julia's Adventure Episode 1:**

 **The Start of the Toddler Journey**

The story begins near the Indigo League between Kanto and Johto. Behind of the Indigo League, there is a mansion of the Chairman of the Pokemon League of Kanto and Johto. The Chairman was arriving back from the business and the first person who greets him was his and his daughter's butler.

Butler: Welcome back Master *bows to his master*

Chairman: Ah, I see you have been waiting weren't you.

The Butler nods

Butler: Yes, I was waiting for your arrival, I want to tell you that Madam Julia has passed both Johto and Kanto test with flying colors.

Chairman: *smiles* I see, glad to see my little girl is determined to become a trainer. Which reminds me, I have a present for her and since she passed both of her tests, the present I will give her will not be in vain. *removing his tie* well, come with me, I will show you the present I will give Julia as well.

Butler: As you wish, Master

They started walking to Julia's room.

Meanwhile in Julia's Room.

Julia: Ok, I got the water bottles, 3-minute cup noodle soup, some clothes, and… umm what else do I need for this Journey. *turns around to see Sunkern, the Seed Pokemon*

Sunkern: "Suuun", *turns to go to Julia's table and grabbed the Pokegear* "Sunkern" *smiles*

Julia: Ah, I forgot, thank you Sunkern *pats her on the head*

This is Julia, a 5-year girl who is the daughter of the chairman of the Pokemon League. She is a little short (3'8) and with a face of a toddler. She is wearing white clothes with many buttons with a white skirt connected. She has dark purple eyes as well as two Pinkish-Orange ponytails with three large circles tied together looking like a shape of a donut. She may seem too stubborn for her attitude but she is a lot smarter than what normal people would expect. The reason why she wants to become a trainer is because an incident that happened between her and the trainer she met. She will never forget the brave battle between this trainer and his opponent. Thus, she wants to start her journey and decided to ask her father for her to go on an adventure and become a trainer like the others. Usually her father said no but as time went by, he started to think of the idea of letting not only Julia but the other kids who are starting to go to school as well. So, a few days earlier, her father decided to go to a meeting of all the Leagues from different regions about this topic, at the same time, Julia was already studying everything about both Kanto and Johto and was studying more to finally complete a test to show that she is well-prepared for her journey. Which is why once she finished her test, whether she passed or not, she will leave her mansion to travel the world as a new Pokemon Trainer.

Meanwhile

Butler: Master, I wanted to know what is the present you will give to your daughter.

Chairman: *shaking his head* very well I will tell you, *whispers the present to the Butler*

Butler: WHAAAAAAAATT! *Shocked where he almost fell from the stairs but was caught by the Chairman*

Chairman: Woah watched your step.

Butler: But Master, why would send a little girl like Julia to an adventure where there will be a lot of danger. Don't you care about how your daughter's feelings.

Chairman: *Laugh* hooo, well I guess you have not idea what Julia is thinking or feeling.

Butler: What do you mean?

Chairman: Well, first off, Julia has been asking me over and over about wanting to go on an adventure and since she is determined, why should I deny that.

The two men reached to Julia's door and begin to open her door.

Plus, Julia is already trying to making her escape. *sees Julia and her Pokemon Sunkern about to escape from the window*

Julia falls down back inside of her room, embarrassed.

Julia: Umm, hi dad, *smiles her father nervously while hugging Sunkern*

Chairman: Hello my little girl *smiles mischievous* I knew you were escaping.

Julia: Sorry dad, I want to leave this place and start an adventure already and even if I fail my test, I won't let that stop me.

Chairman: *chuckles a bit* Well, you don't need to worry about that at all, you passed both test.

Julia: Wait, really? *surprised to hear that she fell down again*

Chairman: Of course, not only that, the Pokemon Conference have officially created a rule to test each child from each region to travel around the world. So now I can officially make you the first young girl to travel this region.

Julia: *speechless*

Butler: Master! You made Madam Julia speechle-

*Julia Screamed with excitement*

Julia: ThankYouThankYouThankYou! *hugs her father tightly*

A few minutes later

Chairman: Well Julia, are you prepared to travel through the Johto region?

Julia: *With confidence and fixes her backpack* Yes!

Chairman: Well before you leave, I want to see how well you battle.

Julia: Really?

Chairman: Yeah, so come to the garden, I want you to battle a Rattata that is running around.

Julia: Okay dad.

All three of them left the room and into the garden and reaches to the area where a Rattata was chewing on a twig.

Chairman: Well, here he is, go wild.

Julia: Yeah, let's go Sunkern

Sunkern: Suunkeeerrrn! *goes down and prepares to attack*

*Rattata charges at Sunkern with a Tackle*

Julia: Sunkern, dodge it and use Growth.

Sunkern: Sunkern! *dodges Rattata's Tackle and started glowing a bit as it increased its height a bit*

Rattata: Raaaattaaaaa! *to everyone's shock, Rattata opens his mouth and his two front teeth began to glow and charges at Sunkern*

Chairman: Hyper Fang?!

*Rattata chomps Sunkern with his Hyper Fang*

Sunkern: Suuuuuuunnnnn!, *Sunkern was sent flying but Julia catches her*

Julia: You okay Sunkern?

Sunkern: Sunkern… Sunkern! *Sunkern says she was fine and jumps down to fight again*

Julia: Well this will be interesting.

Butler: Madam Julia! you shouldn't fight a powerful Rattata, let me handle i-

Chairman intervene

Chairman: Calm down, Julia hasn't given up yet, I know this Rattata is very powerful, however, I believe that Julia will find a way to defeat her opponent very easily.

Butler: …..

Julia turns to see both of them

Julia: It's okay, I know this is the first time fighting a strong Rattata, but we won't lose.

Butler: … ok

Julia looks back and with confidence.

Julia: Alright Sunkern, use Growth one more time.

Sunkern: Suuuuuuunnnn! *Sunkern glows again as it grows a bit again*

Rattata: Rataaa! * Rattata's teeths glows again and charges for a Hyper Fang*

Once Rattata got close to Sunkern.

Julia: Now, GrassWhistle

Sunkern: *uses GrassWhistle*

This stops Rattata's tracks and falls asleep.

Chairman: Excellent work Julia

Butler: Incredible…

Julia: Now Sunkern, *points at a sleeping Rattata* use Mega Drain

Sunkern: Suuuuuuunnnnn! *Green orbs appears from Rattata's body and went to Sunkern's body, and it sucked all energy on Rattata until he faints*

Julia: Phew, *falls down with a smile*

Chairman: Congratulations Julia.

Julia: Thanks dad

Chairman: Well let's go and prepare for your journey.

 **The Next Day**

Julia: Alright, I'm ready to go on my adventure.

Chairman: All right Julia, I told Professor Elm that you will come to his town. That will be your first goal.

Julia: Okay thanks dad, see you next time. *Turns around and leaves with Sunkern on her side* Let's go on adventure Sunkern.

Sunkern: Sunkern!

Once Julia disappears through the woods, The Chairman turns around to see his Butler sad with tears.

Chairman: I see you will miss her a lot.

Butler: Of course! I only want to see her safe and now that she's gone to the outside world, she is now in danger of running into trouble…

Chairman: I see, well I have a plan, why don't you go and be her rival to Julia, this will not only keep her from danger, but will be a great experience of her as a newly seasoned trainer.

Butler: That's a brilliant idea Master, I will go right away, and then and only then beat Julia so that she will come back to the mansion with me and stay there forever *laughs a lot as he runs out to catch up with Julia*

Chairman: *sweat drop* maybe I shouldn't send him, I hope Julia gets stronger as soon as possible, otherwise her adventures will end very easily by the strongest butler of our home.

Turns around to return home, but turns around to see the walkway to the woods.

Chairman: I hope Julia experiences the true meaning of adventure, only then she will succeed on her adventures and become a well-renowned trainer to be admired to all little children.

Meanwhile

Julia and Sunkern reaches to the sign where it one side says Kanto with the smaller signs of the Pokemon League and Victory Road, while the other side it says Johto with the smaller signs of Mt. Silver and New Bark Town

Julia: Well Sunkern, we are finally ready to set foot to Johto and start our journey.

Sunkern: Sunkern! *jumps up and down happily*

Julia: Alright, let's go. *goes to the Johto side of the sign starts traveling to that trail*

 **And so, Julia's Adventures have officially begun and there will be more to come sooner or later.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this story I will make more soon so don't worry about it and if you didn't like it at all, well thanks for reading the story. Anyway see ya.**


End file.
